Multiple Personality
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Midorima kedatangan teman lama yang mengaku memiliki penyakit Multiple Personality. Bagaimana ceritanya?


Summary: Midorima kedatangan teman lama yang mengaku memiliki penyakit _Multiple Personality_. Bagaimana ceritanya?

KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Klinik

MAIN CHARACTER:

AKASHI SEIJUURA

MIDORIMA SHINTAROU

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

TAKAO KAZUNARI

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Gadis itu segera turun dari mobilnya setelah ia parkir di tempat yang semestinya. Langkahnya pergi menuju tempat anti manusia normal—Klinik Psikiater Midorima Shintarou—namanya. Meski rintik-rintik hujan turun tak menghalangi keinginan gadis ini untuk segera mengetuk pintu dan mengutarakan semua keluhannya.

"Silakan masuk , Nona Akashi Seijuura." Gadis itu menurut dan duduk disalah satu sofa yang dipersilahkan, rambutnya merahnya yang panjang tergerai acak-acakan diterpa angin , namun sang empu nampak tak memperdulikannya. Midorima yang memang senggang langsung menemui pasiennya.

"Baiklah Seijuura, aku harap kau kemari memang untuk berobat bukan untuk reunian." Ujarnya menatap tak suka gadis itu, Seijuura mendengus sebal.

"Aku serius ingin berobat Shintarou." Balas gadis itu dingin.

"Hm... baiklah ceritakan apa masalahmu."

Nampak Takao—asisten Midorima—menyodorkan air minum pada tamunya.

"Aku punya masalah dengan kepribadianku." Ujar Seijuura, mengabaikan Takao yang mempersilahkannya untuk minum.

Midorima mengeryitkan dahi, "Kepribadianmu memang bermasalah Sei, bukankah dulu kau bilang memang punya dua kepribadian?"

"Ya. Sekarang malah menjadi tiga."

Midorima menatap intens, "Baiklah biar aku periksa alam bawah sadarmu dulu.".

Seijuura menurut, ia di dudukan didepan cermin, Midorima menyuruhnya untuk menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi. Sementara Midorima memegang kedua bahu gadis itu dari belakang dan ikut memejamkan mata. Menyelam kealam bawah sadar seseorang adalah salah satu kemampuan langkah Midorima yang didapatnya sejak kecil, karena itu ia memilih bekerja sebagai dokter dan juga psikiater.

Tak lama kemudian kursi putar yang tadi Seijuura duduki berputar 90 derajat hingga dirinya sekarang menghadap ke Midorima.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Sei menatap heran, "Tidak ada apapun yang berubah." Komentarnya.

"Itu bagus." Dokter itu menaikan kacamatanya. "Di dalam dirimu ketemukan dua orang yang sangat identik denganmu. Yang satu berwajah selalu tersenyum senang dan yang satu murung. Jika dilihat kepribadian mereka sangat berbanding terbalik. Jadi apa maksudmu dengan tiga kepribadian?"

"Aku adalah yang pertama Shintarou! Begini, gadis lain yang kau lihat selalu tersenyum namanya adalah Violet. Dia yang selalu menjadi kan ku orang yang selalu kuat dan berani saat menghadapi masalah, dia juga yang menangani jika aku merasa down. Namun Violet tidak pernah berpikir panjang, semua perbuatan yang dilakukannya tak pernah memperdulikan nasib sekitar."

"Egois?" Sahut si dokter.

"Begitulah, tapi dia juga yang melindungiku jika dalam bahaya. Pernah sekali saat aku sedang mengendarai motor, saat itu tubuhku sedang tidak sehat dan lemas. Sedangkan aku menyetir dijalan raya, tanpa kusadari dirinya keluar begitu saja hingga mengendalikan motor itu sampai tujuan, aku pun juga tak sadar tentang hal itu."

"Hmm.. dia tak berniat menyakitimu, lalu yang satu nya?"

Seijuura tiba-tiba menunduk lemas, "Dia adalah sosok baru itu Shintarou."

Midorima terlihat antusias ingin mendengar penuturan selanjutnya. "Lalu? Apa yang dia lakukan hingga kau jadi berantakan seperti ini?"

"Sosok ini tak mau bekerja sama , dan bahkan susah sekali mengendalikannya."

Midorima mengeryit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dan Violet sering tukar pikiran, meski aku kadang tak sadar saat kepribadiannya keluar namun aku masih bisa mengendalikan kapan sisi itu bisa kugunakan."

"Wah hebat kau bisa mengontrolnya." Takao berdecak kagum, Seijuura tak mengindahkannya lalu melanjutkan cerita.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi aku sering menyebutnya Yuno Gasai. Ia adalah sisi ku yang paling berbahaya." Seijuura menaikkan lagi kepalanya, pembicaraan makin serius dengan sikap Midorima yang selalu memperhatikan detail pembicaraan. "Berbahaya bagaimana?"

"Sosok ini mungkin bisa membuatku menjadi seperti orang gila. Ia kadang-kadang membuatku menangis sendiri tanpa penyebab pasti dan sisi ini juga adalah psikopat ,ia akan keluar saat diriku dalam keadaan lemah dan kosong , karena itu aku tak pernah membiarkan diriku untuk merasa sedih .Lagipula aku sengaja menahannya agar tak muncul , karena akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kejadian yang memuncak pada kesedihanku hingga pikiranku menjadi kosong." Sambung gadis itu.

"Mungkin itu setan kali.." Celetuk Takao, kemudian tatapan mengintimidasi menghampiri si mata elang. "Jika itu setan kenapa aku tidak kerasukan?" Ujar gadis itu menantang, Takao memilih diam.

Midorima menghela nafas, "Lanjutkan."

"Hm, semalam Yuno memaksa keluar. Padahal tidak ada sesuatupun yang memancing emosiku, bahkan mood ku baik-baik saja . namun entah kenapa, sekitar pukul tujuh malam saat aku baru pulang dari rumah editor ku. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak keras menimbulkan rasa sakit yang tidak wajar, kupikir mungkin aku kelelahan namun tak lama kemudian tubuhku terjadi ke kasur dan setelah itu aku tak ingat apa apa lagi." Seijuura menatap Midorima, kelihatan nya sang dokter sedang mencerna ceritanya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu jika kepribadianmu itu semalam memaksa untuk keluar?

Gadis itu menghindari tatapannya sejenak, "Saat aku terbangun ditengah malam, aku melihat kasurku rusak habis ditusuk-tusuk pisau, kapuk yang ada didalamnya berserakan dan pisau yang digunakan ada dalam genggaman tanganku."

"Begitu ya... " Midorima pasang mode berpikir, Takao meneguk ludahnya. Biasanya pasien mereka adalah orang-orang gila, terkait narkoba dan juga orang yang menganggap diri mereka dikejar hantu. Namun untuk masalah seperti ini Takao baru pertama kali menanganinya, ia sedikit enggan bertatapan langsung dengan gadis itu.

"Kurasa.. kau mengalami sebuah penyakit yang bernama—kesepian." Ujar sang dokter, Seijuura mengerutkan dahi sekarang. "Apa menurutmu semua itu terjadi karena aku selalu sendirian?" Tukasnya.

"Aku hanya memberimu kepastian dan solusi yang pasti kau harus mencari pendamping hidupmu, Seijuura." Balas Midorima, namun nampaknya gadis bersurai merah itu tidak setuju dengan idenya.

"Coba saja dulu, ini kan Cuma solusi dariku. Lagipula jika hanya dari cerita yang kudengar darimu itu masih belum membuatku yakin soal penyakitmu." Sambungnya tegas.

"Jadi kau tak percaya jika aku punya _multiple personality_!" Gertak Seijuura. Melihat pasiennya naik darah Midorima langsung ambil alih dengan posisi menenagkan.

"Tenanglah sedikit Sei, baiklah begini saja. Datanglah kemari untuk beberapa waktu kedepan dan lakukan terus konsultasi. Sementara aku juga akan mengawasimu, mungkin saja aku bisa melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri sisi yang tadi kau bilang."

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah melihatnya sendiri tadi didalam kepalaku!" Gadis itu semakin ngotot dengan argumennya, Midorima mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Ya, tapi aku hanya butuh bukti sedikit lagi saja untuk menyatakan kalau memang sakit Seijuura!"

Nah sekarang gantian Midorima yang menyeru, beruntung pasien nya yang satu ini adalah teman lamanya. Jadi ia takkan takut jikalau reputasinya akan turun karena meneriaki pasiennya, lagian salah si gadis yang keras kepala tak mau mendengarkannya.

"Baiklah, akan kuturuti nasehatmu , Shintarou. Selamat malam."

Gadis itu langsung beranjak pergi tanpa berterimakasih, Takao kelabakan karena sibuk menyusul untuk membukakan pintu klinik. Midorima memijat-mijat kepala nya yang sakit, sepertinya hari nya akan disibukkan untuk menyembuhkan pasiennya yang satu itu.

Seijuura sedikit tidak puas dengan hasilnya, ia menaiki kembali mobilnya, menghiraukan gurauan Takao yang mencoba menghiburnya.

Tamat


End file.
